finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Adamantoise (Final Fantasy XIII)
The Adamantoise is an enemy in Final Fantasy XIII. The Adamantoise is a powerful enemy located on the Archylte Steppe of Gran Pulse. During your first exploration of Gran Pulse, it's best to avoid them, as they will take you out in one stomp (considering your character's stats at that stage in the game). It is recommended that you come back after completing the story to battle them, when your HP is around 15,000 and Strength over 1,500. Also, you cannot gain a "Preemptive Strike" against these beasts, even with Deceptisol, so don't waste your shrouds. Destroying the forelegs (Left Foreleg and Right Foreleg) will make the Adamantoise fall down, instantly staggering it. It is unable to attack in this state, but will recover (stand up again) after roughly 1 minute. Spoils The common drop for the Adamantoise is the Platinum Ingot, worth 150,000 Gil, making it useful for buying and upgrading your weapons. However, there's only a 25% chance of this happening, so don't be surprised if you defeat three in a row and do not get a single drop. The rare drop for the Adamantoise is the vital Trapezohedron, only available for 2,000,000 Gil in the R&D Depot otherwise. This key component is required to upgrade Tier 2 Weapons into their final forms (Tier 3). Unfortunately, there is only a 1% chance of this being dropped, so you would be expecting to battle a number of Adamantoises before gaining one Trapezohedron. Still, the chances of getting either of these these components can be increased by equipping the Collector's Catalog or, even better, the Connoiseur Catalog. With one of these equipped, the chances of obtaining a Platinum Ingot or Trapezohedron are increased substantially. The "Death" Trick If Vanille has learned Death for her Saboteur role, she can easily defeat these giant beasts, but the chances of successfully casting Death are extremely low (hovering around 1%). This technique is still helpful for characters with stats too low to easily fell the Adamantoise. The best approach is to have Vanille, Fang and Hope in your party, with Vanille as the leader. In the Paradigm Customization menu, add the Espionage Paradigm (SAB/SAB/SYN) with Hope being the Synergist. Then, make sure you have at least 3 TP bars full and enter the battle. It is strongly suggested that you equip the Belladonna Wand, or even better the Malboro Wand, as the Increased Debuffing ability slightly boosts the success rate of Death (roughly 2%). At the start of battle, instantly summon Hecatoncheir onto the field. After the summoning intro, the Adamantoise will lay it's body down and the forelegs will be unable to attack or be attacked. While the Eidolon attacks, use Defaith and Imperil on the Adamantoise (Imperil is optional, but good for a chain boost and rendering the enemy weak to the elements). Afterwards, repeatedly cast Death on the Adamantoise. It's usual for the Eidolon to be dismissed before you have defeated the Adamantoise- in this case, Hope should be adding Haste, Bravery, Faith, Veil and other additions to your stats, while Fang uses Slow, Curse, Fog (etc.). Haste and Faith are very handy, as Haste allows Vanille to cast Death more often and Faith increases the chance of Death succeeding. When the Eidolon is dismissed, you should have around 1 minute before Adamantoise gets up again and starts attacking. At this point, just keep spamming him with Death until he falls. Occasionally, you'll might fail to instantly kill him before he gets up and defeats you, but this is still an easy, effective way to defeat this enemy. If you equip Vanille with Sprint Shoes and a Collector Catalog as well as two Speed Sashes prior to battle, you will be able to use death more frequently. This requires 4 accessory slots, but will give you Haste and the Synthesized Ability ATB Rate + 15%. Strategy without using Death Adamantortoises are best tackled without summons and Death when the characters have at least Tier 2 weapons and have mastered their assigned jobs at the Crystarium. Use Fang as the party leader and start the battle with SYN SYN SYN casting Bravera and Faithra (manually) to the team, while the others cast things like Haste and Protect. Then switch to SAB RAV RAV or RAV RAV RAV and stagger one of the legs. As soon as the leg staggers switch to COM MED MED and use Highwind on the staggered leg to kill it while the others heal. Then do the same to the other leg and Adamantoise will fall. Switch to SYN RAV RAV and re-cast Bravera and Faithra if they are running out, then stagger the fallen Adamantoise with SAB RAV RAV. You can keep with SAB RAV RAV a little longer after the enemy has been staggered to make sure it has Deprotect and to raise the stagger percentage, but after the percentage is somewhere around 800% switch to COM COM COM (etc) to deal some hardcore damage. Use Highwind as Adamantoise is trying to get up. If it doesn't die yet, go back to SYN SYN SYN to re-buff your team and start again by killing the legs. If the stomp is doing too much damage you can switch to SEN SEN SEN as it is lifting its leg to take less damage. Also, wearing earth protect accessories such as Gaian Ring helps. Related enemies *Adamantortoise Category:Final Fantasy XIII Enemies